


Thereover, Hereunder

by Fudgyokra



Series: Poly Titans [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Humor, Moving In Together, Multi, Pets, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: “I think we should get some pets for the house.”
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven/Victor Stone
Series: Poly Titans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/835191
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Thereover, Hereunder

**Author's Note:**

> I started the Poly Titans series in 2017 and haven’t updated since 2018, but it’s been on my mind for a while. I always knew I’d finish it one day, because otherwise it would have driven me bonkers, so here it finally is: The conclusion! Takes place some years after the show and all the previous fics.
> 
> And, just for funsies, the series track list, since every fic (minus Regarding Technicalities) was named using song lyrics.
> 
> Bound For The Floor - Local H  
> Bang The Doldrums - Fall Out Boy  
> The Ballad of Mona Lisa - Panic! At The Disco  
> The Animal - Disturbed  
> Scar Tissue - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> Whenever, Wherever - Shakira

Rachel leaned against the island counter at her back, her hands pressed to the quartz top. Like the rest of their kitchen, it was unbearably devoid of personality. That was the opinion she’d been brewing, anyway, while she stared out across the expanse of clinical, white linoleum, frowning at white cupboards, white fridge, and white range stove. The rest of the house followed suit, but she supposed she ought to have been grateful for the new space instead of lamenting what it was missing. Still, though. Sometimes she couldn’t help herself.

“Rae-Rae?” Past the open archway, she could see Garfield enter the house through the front door, cardboard box first, body second. “No kick to my pride if you do all the heavy lifting for me,” he joked. “You’re a lot better at this than—”

She didn’t let him finish before she fanned her palms and relieved him of the weight, magically conjuring the box toward her to check the label slapped on top. This one, signified by Victor’s blocky handwriting, was for the kitchen, and so she dutifully guided it to the appropriate corner for future unpacking.

“Sorry,” she said. “I was distracted by how... _empty_ this place is.”

Expectedly, Victor arrived next with much-needed assuagement. “We just got here, Raven. Once we’re settled, it’ll fill up quickly. You know how Wild Child here likes to collect battle trophies.”

Rachel took care of his boxes as well, lifting each one away to reveal his smile, bright as ever, hiding behind them. Even after so many years—and yet so few, with more to come—seeing it still smoothed the edges of her anxiety into something more manageable. He was always a helpful presence to her when she needed it most.

Garfield was helpful as well, despite his current course of action: In the form of a mouse, he was skittering up the stair-step stack she held suspended. A mouse, then a man, sitting cross-legged atop the highest one as he called down, “Kitchen, kitchen, master bedroom.”

Rachel stepped halfway in the living room and sorted the rest of their furniture into the appropriate piles, then hooked her arm around the bend of the archway to peer back at the kitchen. Cardboard upon cardboard did nothing to convince her the space would eventually be lively.

Lively…

“I have an idea,” she announced, struck with sudden inspiration. “I think we should get some pets for the house.”

“Heyyy,” Victor said appreciatively, “now there’s a thought. I think we could use a little bit of Man’s Best Friend around here.”

Garfield, having been sorted into the master bedroom pile, hopped back up to join them with exasperation written plainly on his face. “Um, hello? Woof woof! Does that ring any bells to you guys?”

Victor’s smile cut higher on one side, turning mischievous. “What, do you wanna be our pet?”

Rachel, never quite as convivial as her boys but always willing to tease, touched her fingers to Garfield’s collarbone and watched him flush darkly. “What are your thoughts on wearing a collar?”

For a few long seconds, the two of them watched Garfield steam and quiver in silence. Frustrated, probably, in more ways than one. “We’ll, um. We’ll talk about that later,” he said at last. “Go ahead, get some pets. Just make sure they’re from a good place.”

The laugh that had been building in Victor’s chest broke surface tension in the form of a loud burst. Rachel smiled, faint but genuine, when his overzealous kiss to Garfield’s temple was met with a weak, “Yeah, yeah…”

“You’re a good sport, B,” Victor said in return.

Garfield tipped his chin up to meet him halfway for a real kiss, then made a show of bending down to Rachel’s level for hers. She let him, only because the paltry two-inch difference was a point of pride for him, and stepped outside with Victor close behind.

On the porch, in the lazy wind of summer surrounding their new home, they said their temporary goodbyes. A comforting constant of “I love you”s and further teasing, and then Rachel’s deadpanned joke: “I hope I find a bat.”

* * *

Garfield stopped tracking the time after the hour mark, but it wasn’t long after that that his cell phone rang. From where he was situated in his favorite game chair, head pointed toward the floor, feet toward the ceiling, it took a bit of grappling to retrieve it. A successful mission marked by the droning sound of road whirring by in his ear, Victor’s voice following.

“You’ll never guess who we ran into. Rob and Star!”

“We said hello for you,” Rachel said.

“They were getting food for Mister Wayne’s geriatric dog,” Victor added, voice loud as he yelled unnecessarily in the direction of the speaker.

Garfield twisted himself around until he was upright again. “No way! Now I wish I’d gone with you.”

“No kidding, ‘cause guess what, man?”

“What?”

“Baby on board for our favorite twosome.”

It took him a moment, but Garfield’s brain finally caught up with what Victor was saying. “Holy—no kidding?”

“We also gave them our collective congratulations,” Rachel said. “They’re staying at the Manor for a couple of days to tell his father.”

Victor’s laugh crackled across the line. “Ten bucks the big man cries.”

Garfield grinned. “No way, dude. Bruce is stone-cold. I bet he gives a reserved but approving handshake.”

Rachel chimed in, “Ten from both of you if he throws an overly-produced party that will make them uncomfortable.”

“Aw, come on, Rae,” Victor said, “we _know_ he’s gonna do _that._ ”

“Cy’s right. That’s not how you bet, beautiful,” Garfield teased.

“In that case, I’m with you on this one, Beast Boy.”

Victor’s _tsk_ sound cut through the static just before he announced their arrival in the driveway. Dutifully, Garfield padded out of the rec room to the front door, phone still pressed against his ear out of habit, only put away once his partners were in sight. Immediately upon their arrival, his eyes darted to the plastic container in Victor’s hands, held in front of his face so that his toothy grin shone through the plastic, warped and huge.

Garfield watched him watch the little purple Betta, which didn’t do much besides sit there.

“A fish? Really?” He snorted. “What did Rae get? An albino snake? Something equally creepy?”

Victor looked amused in a way that made Garfield lift his brows. “Mm, not quite.”

In came Rachel, with an unreasonably small fluff-ball of a puppy tucked in her arms. Garfield stared for an indeterminate amount of time, not even knowing how many seconds had passed before she broke his reverie with a completely monotonous, “What? She’s cute.”

He sucked his teeth for a moment, looking between the two of them as if he were going to say something. Eventually, though, he snapped his fingers and gestured grandly to the box-filled living room. “All righty, then! Let’s let the little gal play. Cy, your fish will have to watch from the counter, I guess.”

Merrily, Victor walked off to deposit the container on the island. “I’m building Gil his own mansion tank. He’s gonna love it. Aren’t you, Gil? Who’s a pretty fish?”

Rachel set the puppy on the floor, where she skidded in her first few steps on unfamiliar wood before finding her footing and sniffing a path around and in between Garfield’s socks. He bent over to pat her on the head, allowing her to sniff his hand as well.

“She likes you,” Rachel said.

“What’re you gonna name her?”

“Ravager.”

Garfield picked his head up from his stoop and smirked. “Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze.”

Rachel, humming a nondescript tune, picked Ravager back up and smoothed a hand affectionately over her head.

From the kitchen, Victor called, “Which box has the tools in it?”

Garfield and Rachel shared a look. “Guess we’d better start unpacking,” the former said.

“Yes,” Rachel agreed. “Let’s make this place a little less empty.”


End file.
